The Student Who Became A Slave
by BobWhite
Summary: Full Summary inside. R&R 2 find out more!


**Full Summary:**

Mitko Kokavec was popular at Hogwarts and everyone wanted to be her friend. But nobody knew what happened to her after her second year. She never came back for her third year. For two years, Mitko has been a slave, one that everyone has wanted to kill. She has been able to fight off the last few people that have tried to posses her, but it is getting too hard. What happens when a slave ship bound for another galaxy crash lands on a barren planet in the Galaxy of Fitjar?

_This will be a seven part story, though some will have more chapters then the others, they will still center around Mitko and the people she aims on freeing and those she meets on her journey._

**Mitko Kokavec:**

With everything that has happened, I thought I would never see my beloved school again. But I was wrong, I would see it again, just not as soon as I wanted. We crashed landed on Fitjar after someone tried to take control of the ship. And that's how we all ended up on Fitjar together, fighting the very men that had taken us captive in the first place. I was on a barren planet with no way of knowing if we would be rescued. All we had to do was find the rest of the slaves and come together to free our people. But I am getting ahead of myself. You haven't heard how I became a slave in the first place, and that is what you need to know most at a time like this.

I was in my second year at Hogwarts and was headed home for the summer. We were supposed to be going camping on Imagination Lake, my siblings and I. My parents had elected to stay behind and watch over the dragon herd. My family bread dragons for a living and when they got old enough, they went to become soldiers in our Army. Other families bread different kinds of mythical animals that only magical people knew about. But by far, we were the most prosperous of all the families that I considered friends.

I had come home just days before the attack. We took our horses out of the stables and saddled them, packing our gear onto the back of the saddles. The horses didn't mind, seeing as they shared the barn with the dragons that were too young to go fight for our Army. The dragons loved to tease the horses but they knew better then to eat them. We lived on Khartoum, in the dimension of Starrunner.

We had been planning to go to Imagination Lake since the spring break, when I came home for a week and helped my family with the breeding. Nobody at school knew what my family did for a living; they just knew that it had to do something with dragons. Ron was always asking what kind of dragons we dealt with, but I never really did tell them what kind they were. Going to Imagination Lake was the best thing to get away from our modern civilization that any of could think of.

It was named Imagination Lake for a reason. Whatever you dreamed up at the lake eventually became a reality. My older brother had dreamed that he could fight in our Army and he got his wish. Some say that the lake is bewitched, as if a witch put a spell on it years ago to make everyone's hopes and dreams come true. Or so the legend was told. Nobody really knew if it was true. But the legend went on to tell of the serious side affect to the spell. If too many people dreamed about the positive, eventually something really horrible would happen.

Not a lot of people went up to Imagination Lake because of the downside to the spell, but most of the kids did go to swim in the lake with the merpeople. It is said that if you can swim faster than a merperson, then you will get one wish. But nobody ever really had the time to swim faster than a merperson and so no one got a wish. Oh how I would need them in the future. I would need the magic of the merpeople and of the remaining animals on our planet to help us fight for our freedom once again.

How did I not know what was about to happen? How did none of us know what was about to happen? How could we have been so blind as not to see the warships heading straight for our planet and galaxy? Could we have been that naïve?


End file.
